Tale of the Crimson spear
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: This is the tale of the Crimson spear, its crew and a small fleet of imperial deserters who took a stand against the empire. rated t for violence and death. 1-2 chapters a week on hold
1. rebellion

**Sup guys, Lighting wolf back for another story. This one is on the imperial navy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Blasted pirates, Gunners open fire on those pirate freighters now!" Came the voice of one Tallous Resh. The imperial Captain in charge of the imperial mark 1- star destroyer _leviathan_. The warship's turbolasers blasted away at the pirate forces as the destroyer flew towards them. Tallous watched the two frigates explode as the _leviathan_ passed their wreckage. The captain was disturbed by the footage of what he had seen the Stormtroopers on board do and this inability to defend Ord Mantell just proved the empire cared nothing for its citizens. The Captain sighed and turned to one of his ensigns.

"Traus, take us out of here. I'm done with this empire, a tainted empire who cares nothing for its own people doesn't deserve to exist. Take us to Ryloth, I will be in my quarters if you need me. Tell Lieutenant Ramese he has the Bridge until I return." Tallous walked off the bridge as the destroyer entered hyperspace. Tallous sighed as his brown eyes narrowed in anger. He had joined the imperial navy to protect and help people, not to be some slave to an old man who didn't care at all for the people under him. Tallous and the crew of the _Leviathan_ knew of the uncaring nature of their emperor and hated the man nearly as much as Tallous did. The man had been trained by Admiral Thrawn for Force sakes, he deserved better then to be looked at as just another cog in the system. Tallous entered his study as a pair of Stormtroopers stood by. Tallous sat on his bed and began to scroll through data reports on other imperials who were considering what he was proposing. He was about to be an admiral and with the empire holding a "Party" in his honor only made the man more furious. They didn't care about him, they carried about how he made them look. The Captain was shaken by the sounds of Stormtroopers as one entered the room.

"Sir the Lieutenant has informed me to tell you that you have been made admiral due your achievements. You sure we are making the right choice by deserting?" Tallous nodded as the Stormtroopers left the new admiral alone. Tallous's eyes burned with hatred of the emperor and as the ship came out of hyperspace a few hours later he made his way to the bridge. 5 other star destroyers, a tector class and four mark 1s, over a dozen Gozanti class freighters and imperial light cruisers hovered in front of the _Leviathan_ Tallous spoke over the intercom.

"Captains of the imperial navy. You and I both know the empire doesn't look out for its own and I thank you for arriving. If anyone has a problem with this statement speak now." There was nothing as the Admiral grinned and spoke.

"THEN TODAY, WE SHOW THE EMPIRE THAT THE PEOPLE WILL BR PROTECTED LIKE OUR OATH SAYS! TODAY WE STAND AND FIGHT AGAINST CORRUPTION AND SCUM! AND TODAY WE REBEL AGAINST THE CORRUPTION TO FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE!"

Author notes

 **Ok a few things.**

 **One this story will be updated every few weeks.**

 **Two this story will be set during rebels but will be also handling the movies as well.**

 **And three this fleet isn't part of the rebellion…. Yet it's a group of fed up captains who want to protect the people of the empire rather than the corrupt who take advantage of them.**

 **Anyway until then lighting wolf out! Review and enjoy!**


	2. battle on Ryloth

**Summary/disclaimer: Timer for another chapter of Crimson spear. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Corporal, I want those trench lines to hold off the Imperials for a minute longer! The last evac shuttle is being loaded now!" Commander Samantha of Tallous's Faction: The Imperial Knights on the Planet Ryloth. The Stormtrooper commander watched the Sentinel class shuttle take off towards the Gladiator class destroyer. The _Leviathan_ and 4 other star destroyers engaged several imperial light cruisers and 2 opposing star destroyers.

The Knight's Stormtroopers fired their E-11 blaster rifles on their imperial counter parts which dropped to the ground lifeless as they fired back. 4 At-sts on the Knight's side strode forward, their blaster cannons flaring as they scattered the imperial soldiers.

A minute later the Stormtroopers of the knights rallied and fired upon the remaining imperial battalions, scattering them. The Stormtroopers on the knight's side looked around, dozens of Broken walkers, destroyed tie fighters and dead Stormtroopers littered the ground.

Samantha looked up at the retreating imperial fleet as A destroyer limped away, the Light cruisers and other Star destroyer crashed into the ground, destroyed.

2 hours later Main Twi' lek village.

"Your telling me an Imperial fleet, entered the system, fought off the troops Tarkin sent, and managed to rescue the village?" Cham Syndulla asked as imperial dropships (look up force unleashed imperial dropship if you want to know.) landed nearby. 50 Stormtroopers began to haul supply crates containing, food, water, ammo, Medicine and, weapons. Charm approached one of the troopers as he set a crate of food down.

"What is the meaning of this? First a group of imperials like you attack us, then you bring relief supplies?! And why slaughter your own troopers?" The Stormtrooper spoke up as the others turned to stare at them.

"Don't compare us to the imperial trash, General, the Imperial Knights saw you were under siege and the Admiral deployed the 141st infantry legion to deal with them. We aren't like the corrupt slime that serves the Emperor, we fight for the people. The Admiral supports your resistance group; these supplies are for the sick and injured. We set up a supply base and military base in one of the gullies. If you require anything else, Admiral Tallous is the one to contact, General good luck." And with that the Stormtroopers boarded the dropships as they flew back towards the supply base. leaving a Confused but grateful Charm behind.

Imperial Star Destroyer flagship of the Imperial Knights _Leviathan_ _bridge._

Tallous watched as the last of the dropships made it to the supply base as a lieutenant pulled him from his thoughts.

"Admiral, Stormtroopers on the ground have found that these troops were deployed from Lothal. We also have reports from our spies that a group of Rebels on the planet have been active." Tallous looked at the holoprojecter as he scrolled through the data. The Admiral turned to a navigation officer.

"Set course for Lothal, Commander Samantha, your troops will be the first to be boots on the ground. It's time to fight back."

Author notes

 **Ok this battle chapter was to show that Charm is going to be on good terms with the Knights. Anyway, next chapter will be up on Monday, next week. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	3. invasion of lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Crimson spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Sir we have arrived at the Lothal System, scans show 5 imperial mark one star destroyers, 3 on the ground, 2 in orbit. How should we proceed?" Said a lieutenant on the bridge of the _Leviathan_ **.** The destroyer led a fleet of 8 other destroyers and 2 Gladiator class star destroyers. The admiral looked over the table as he walked to the bridge and spoke as the destroyers approached.

"Their fleet in orbit is going to attempt to block us from sending in ground forces, Resh, order our tie fighters to get ready for battle. Half of them will be joining our attack on their fleet and half will be in charge of escorting the shuttles down after we break a hole in their fleet. Tell the guns to aim for their hanger bay."

The crew nodded as the _Leviathan_ and the other Knight forces began to open fire with their turbo laser batteries upon the 3 destroyers. A minute later all, 72 Tie fighters exited the _Leviathan's_ hanger bay and began to strafe the imperial ships. One destroyer was taken out in seconds as the fighters knocked out its shield generator. The 2 remaining destroyers launched their tie fighters and began to unleash fire back at the Knight's fleet as they closed in on the Imperial fleet. Tallous watched the battle as his Tie fighters zoomed past, gunning down the imperial Tie fighters. Tallous watched another Destroyer be taken out as the Knight's turbo laser fire punched a hole through the ship's shield's, fires consumed the imperial warship as it was dragged down by Lothal's gravity.

The last destroyer was destroyed as the Knights fired everything they had at it, gutting the imperial warship. A second later a lieutenant spoke up.

"Admiral Tallous, ground forces are ready to launch on your orders." Tallous nodded as the Sentinel and Lambda class shuttles left the Knight's destroyers. 16 Lamda and sentinel class shuttles descended through Lothal's clouds as they opened their wing and flew, Tallous couldn't help but worry as the knight's dropships dipped lower more Imperial Knight forces arrived in Orbit.

Tallous watched six other mark 1 destroyers and 4 other Gladiator class Destroyers launched more shuttles. Along with this dozen of Gozanti class Cruisers arrived, each carrying either 4 At-sts, 4 At-dps, or 2 At-ats. The holocomunicater on the bridge buzzed as the appearance of a General flashed on screen.

"Ah, General Otha, I see the Senate has elected to support our invasion of Lothal. The imperial garrison on the ground is going to be destroyed one way or another so I suggest we get to it. The more any more time we waste the more time we waste." With that the holo communicator turned off as the fleet prepared its invasion of the planet below.

Author notes

 **Ok due to glitches with my computer I won't be writing anything else today. Sadly, I'm sorry. This chapter is for tomorrow. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	4. Battle on Garel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson spear. Enjoy the 400 -500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars; Lucas arts and Disney do.**

"Admiral, we are coming out of hyperspace over Garel now." Said a lieutenant as the Knight flagship came out of hyperspace over the trading world, Tallous looked out the bridge window as he saw a single star destroyer backed up by two imperial light cruisers.

"Power up the main guns, I want all fire directed at the destroyer, launch our fighters to engage the cruisers." A minute later 16 Tie fighters dropped out of the Flagship's hanger bay and they spilt into two groups as they opened fire on the warships. _leviathan's_ turbolaser batteries opened fire as the destroyer, which had not had a chance to raise its shields due to the sudden attack, exploded as the blasts impacted the bridge and hull of the imperial warship and sent it towards the planet as the 2 light cruisers exploded soon after and the ties took up escort positions in front of the destroyer as it descended into the sky of the planet.

"Sir ground forces are still fighting planet side, our forces on Lothal have also made advances…. we have a transmission."

"Well then, lieutenant, you have permission to play it, I also give the green light to launch the invasion force." 10 Sentinel class shuttles left the hanger bay as the transmission played, a Twi' lek appeared.

"Admiral, Tallous, I am captain Syndulla, captain within Phoenix squadron. I heard about your forces on Ryloth and I would like to thank you for defending my home. Now onto business, Commander Sato would like to speak to you." Tallous watched the Rebel leader enter the frame as Tallous nodded in respect.

"Commander Sato, my mentor spoke of you, I suppose this is about my support to the rebellion unofficially?" Sato nodded and then spoke up.

"Yes, it is, Admiral, you and your Knights faction has been extremely helpful, I would like to propose an alliance between our forces, I would also like to bring to your attention a problem on Lothal, Governor Tua has been trying to deflect and I would like to ask for support for our extraction team." Tallous's eyes widened as he ground his teeth.

"I will leave for Lothal now, Commander alert your troops, I will oversee her extraction personally." Tallous turned to leave the bridge.

Author notes

 **I am finally back! Sorry it's a chapter that's all over the place, I promise now that this story is all set-in stone, I made this chapter to set up another battle that will be expanded on as the story goes on. I will try and post a chapter next week, I can make no promises however. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	5. Defecting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, and Lucas Arts do.**

Tallous watched as the _leviathan_ entered the skies above Lothal, he then marched to his room to get the project he has ordered worked on if he needed to go to the ground. A few seconds later a lambda class shuttle and an imperial dropship left the flagship's hanger bay.

Kanan fired into a storm trooper when the shuttle landed down the street before a hulking figure wearing massive black, storm trooper like armor. The figure raised its arm as lasers fired from the weapon on its wrist as it marched towards the shuttle Tua was running towards. Jets on the figure's feet launched as he managed to grab the minister as the armor blocked the heat and shrapnel.

"Minister Tua, I need you to go to the shuttle, Troopers open fire!" over a dozen jump troopers jumped out of the dropship and fired their blasters into Storm troopers as the figure blocked laser fire and fired back as a storm trooper was slapped to the side into a crate and layed still. The figure watched as the shuttle lifted off and flew back towards the destroyer as he turned and marched up to Kanan.

"I am Admiral Tallous, I have come to help, you need to leave though, imperial command will no doubt try and lock down the space ports, I suggest leaving before then." With that Tallous turned and fired the jets on the suit as it lifted onto the dropship as it carried the jump troopers and the Admiral away.

"Resh, Tua is on her way to the _leviathan_ I need to know if the rebels were able to escape." Tallous was answered a second later as the flagship moved out of the way to avoid the 3 enemy star destroyers which were blocking out the sky.

"Admiral, I regret to inform you that their ship has been shot down, I have called for reinforcements, I assume you will want storm troopers to scour the city for the rebels?" Tallous looked out the dropship door at a poof of smoke as he replied.

"No need, you and I know they will head to the landing bay to steal an imperial shuttle. Send down Stormtroopers to the landing bay and prepare for my return." The shuttle entered the hanger bay as the admiral and his jump troopers entered the ship, Tallous took the lift up to the bridge as Resh was busy talking to Tua.

"Admiral Tallous, Minister Tua is fine, we just had a pair of storm troopers escort her to the bridge." Tallous nodded and smiled as Tua turned to face him, his armor prevented his face from being seen, however.

"Tua, you do have a knack for getting into trouble, Resh, you did send those reinforcements like I ordered, right?" The lieutenant nodded, Tallous turned to his former commander and friend.

"Welcome to the Knights, Minister."

Author notes

 **Ok, I did next week's chapter early simple back I felt like I needed to, I will be posting next week's chapter of Ahsoka's story but her story will be getting at least another chapter next week. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Operation breakdown

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Congratulations for the promotion to grand Admiral after your rescue of Tua." Resh said as the Lieutenant stood next to the grand Admiral on bridge of the _leviathan._

Tua looked out of her door to see two Nova Troopers standing guard with DLT- 19 heavy blasters cradled in their hands. The elite Stormtroopers turned their black, armored heads to look at the Minster.

"Minister Tua, we were assigned as your personal guard while you are onboard. Grand Admiral Tallous had the troops organized for a strike on a classified imperial project." Tua's eyes widened as the woman remembered the name of her former officer.

"I will be going to the bridge in a few hours, trooper, alert me when the battle is over." Tua was surprised by how much her voice didn't shake but slipped back into her room to process this information.

"All ships coming out of hyperspace, Admiral." Tallous watched as his fleet of his flagship, 4 other star destroyers, 35 imperial light cruisers and 4, victory 2 and gladiator class star destroyers. The newly formed 'Rapier squadron' as Knight command had dubbed the fleet dropped out of hyperspace over the ship world of Kuat.

"My word, Admiral, spies didn't lie, they are building one of the most massive star destroyers in history." In front of the imperial fleet, guarded by 8 opposing star destroyers was an _Executor class Super Star Destroyer_. The hull of the massive warship was nearly done as sparks flew from the ship.

"Bring all weapons and shields to full and direct all power to forward shields and guns. Direct the fleet into battle formation and order our destroyers to cover the light cruisers." Within seconds, hundreds of Tie fighters and bombers flew out of the destroyer's hangers as they met their opposing enemy and began to engage in dog fights with their enemy. All five star destroyers opened fire as their turbo lasers began to hammer the enemy fleet from miles away.

"Launch the boarding parties, that ship cannot be completed if we are to win." Over 18 Sentinel class boarding shuttles were deployed by the destroyers as the light cruisers, now able to slip in while the destroyers fired open one another began to fire upon the imperial fleet. Tie fighters burned as laser canon fire pelted them and the imperial star destroyers as one spilt in half.

On board the Executor class things were going only slightly better, dozens of storm troopers fired on enemy troopers as they fired their E-11s, their only difference being the symbol of a sword over the imperial symbol on their shoulder. The knight Storm troopers fired as imperial Storm trooper after trooper fell.

Tallous watched as another star destroyer was burned, one of his destroyers was damaged as it listed with flames on its port side.

"Sir, imperial fleet communications say that troopers have lost the Super Star destroyer. We also calculate that imperial forces won't be able to continue the fight in two minutes, our shields are down to 50 percent, however."

"Continue to press our attack, we need to keep the boarding parties off that ship."

Another enemy destroyer was damaged as it listed into another destroyer and both were gone. The remaining 4 destroyers retreated, defeated.

"Sir, enemy forces have retreated, we lost only 5 Tie fighters and Damage to the Fortitude." Tallous nodded as he marched off the bridge.

"Prepare a Lambda shuttle and get the Minster."

5 minutes later, Tallous, Tua, the two nova guards, 4 purge troopers, (From force unleashed) and a squad of storm troopers were on their way to the captured warship.

"Tallous, I need to thank you for rescuing me, I should have listened back when you said the Empire would see no use of me sooner or later." Through Tallous couldn't smile with his armor in the way, he could nod and put a comforting. Armored hand on Tua's shoulder.

"Tu, I am not mad, I am just disgusted with the empire more." The shuttle settled in a hanger bay on the warship as the Nova troopers swept the hanger bay of the warship.

"This is the new Flagship of the Knights, Gentlemen."

Author notes

 **Ok, I know people are going to be mad at this or some will, I wanted to show how dangerous the Knights are, Military wise, I will hereby out by following the show to the letter. Until next, next week, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. Battle of Ibbar

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tallous entered the bridge of the _Leviathan_ as the flagship, 2 more mark one Star Destroyers, 5 light cruisers and 3 Vindicator class Star Destroyers exited hyperspace above the planet. Tallous looked at the tactical display as 3 mark one destroyers, and 8 light cruisers blockade the world.

"Seems the empire reinforced the planet after Captain Syndulla and Phoenix Squadron broke their blockade, bring weapons online, launch fighters and move the fleet to attack positions." Lieutenants rushed to complete the Grand Admiral's orders as he crossed his arms behind his back and smoothed out his Uniform.

"Sir, our fleet are in Attack range." Tallous spoke a moment later as he turned to the window.

"Fire." _Leviathan_ and the rest of the small, Knight fleet fired as the Imperial destroyers began to take fire as they fired back, Tallous watched his Tie Interceptors fire on Imperial Tie fighters and begin to destroy them, one by one. Tallous watched as an enemy destroyer lost shields, attempted to back away, and was destroyed as Turbo laser fired destroyed the Imperial warship.

"All light cruisers, press your attack, Destroyers, I order you to cover the escort ships. Increase forward firepower." The light cruisers, 300 meters long, raced under the hulking destroyers as their turbo lasers fired upon the larger imperial ships. 2 more destroyers were crushed as the light cruisers were able to close the distance upon them, Tallous looked at the imperial fleet as 2 imperial light cruisers were demolished in the cross fire.

"Grand Admiral, Imperial forces are pulling back." Tallous watched the Imperial fleet as it turned and sped into hyperspace. Tallous nodded to Resh and then walked off the bridge and back to his office.

4 Sentinel class shuttles were launched from the Destroyers as Resh watched them descend towards the planet before taking the lift down to Tallous's office, he was greeted by a squad of Death Troopers and Nova Troopers before they nodded for Resh to walk inside. Resh noticed the holoscreens of information as Tallous sat in a chair, his back facing the Lieutenant as he looked at a chart before turning, his hands holding a data pad.

"Those ships were under the command of Admiral Kassius Konstantine, he is as foolish as he is vain, Lieutenant, I called you here to discuss our next move.

"Yes, Admiral?" Resh asked as Tallous took a look at a data pad once more before speaking.

"Due to what I assume is Imperial spies, I predict that within a few weeks, Konstantine will lead an attack on the Rebel base at Garel, I want you to organize our forces for a battle there, I also want the garrison of troopers we have there to be ready, you are dismissed, Lieutenant. See to the ground battle, I have reports to analyze." Resh walked past the Death Troopers and entered the lift as Tallous turned to study the screens once more.

Author notes

 **Phew, this week's chapter is done. I might be posting more than one chapter a week when my Ahsoka story is all caught up. I wanted to make a chapter to show how Tallous is as commander. Tell me what you think. Until next week, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Interdictor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500-word episode. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tallous made a note to honor his crew and their bravery and loyalty to him, he strode onto the bridge of the _Leviathan_ , death troopers behind him. Resh was the first to break the silence.

"Sir, our fleet has reached the site where the rebel patrols have gone missing." Tallous looked out the bridge's window as 2 Vindicator class heavy cruisers and 4 Imperial light cruisers escorted the mark 1 star destroyer as it arrived at where Tallous had assumed an Interdictor would be.

"Ah, 2 light cruisers and our interdictor, Resh, I want to know if any rebels are still on that ship, we will open fire and destroy it if not." Resh and 2 other lieutenants looked over the holotable as it displayed a picture of the small fleet.

"Sir, we have scans that confirm they are onboard." Tallous pondered sending Ties out to destroy the light cruisers then damaging the interdictor enough for the rebels to escape, he also pondered sending Stormtroopers to support the rebels. Both these ideas were swatted to the side as the Grand Admiral turned to look through the bridge doors at Resh.

"Monitor their comns and hold the fleet here, we will observe and act as it goes, send a small squad of Stormtroopers to the ship, if 20 minutes go by, deploy Tie fighters to engage the light cruisers and bring the ion canons online." Resh nodded as Tallous watched 2 sentinel class shuttles leave the hangers of the light cruisers as Tallous clasped his hands behind his back.

30 Stormtroopers fired E-11s at the imperial Stormtroopers as they took cover.

"Captain Hako, I require a update." The Stormtrooper captain fired and killed an enemy trooper then spoke.

"Admiral, we have reports that the rebels are nearly at their ships. They did something to the gravity well." Tallous cursed as the Grand Admiral turned to Resh.

"Get the fleet out now, captain, I order you and your men to get out now!" The Knight Stormtroopers ran to the shuttles.

Tallous watched the interdictor be torn apart by its escort cruisers with a certain interest.

"Creative use of the ship's gravity wells, Resh take us to light speed, I will be in my office, you have the bridge, you have your orders from last time." With that, Tallous and his death troopers marched into the turbo lift as it brought the Grand Admiral and his troopers down to his office, Tallous ducked into his office as his death troopers took up guarding the room. Tallous looked at the articles of data as he sat in his and brought up battle reports from his fleet, Resh called the Admiral as he looked at his first lieutenant.

"Admiral, your reports are right, imperial forces on Garel seem to be preparing for battle." Tallous spoke a minute later.

"Take us to Garel, lieutenant, and get our forces there ready for battle."

Author notes

 **Ok, this is going to be the last chapter for 2 weeks, I will be posting more chapters after two weeks. then I will be posting power rangers next week, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Garel escape

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Knight Stormtroopers fired E-11s at their imperial counterparts as Phoenix Squadron began to lift off. _Leviathan_ came in to cover the fleet as _Relentless_ and 2 other Star destroyers fired on the Knight flagship, and it in turn fired on them. Tallous stood on the bridge as a lieutenant ran up to the Grand Admiral.

"Sir, our shields are at 50 percent, Konstantine may be a fool, but we can't take another barrage." Tallous merely smiled before speaking.

"Oh, I am well aware, lieutenant, I was just drawing their fleet into our trap, Resh, I believe it is time to show Admiral Konstantine why the Empire fears us." The first Lieutenant nodded before speaking into a comlink.

"Press the attack, we crush 2 birds with one stone." Konstantine said as the battle raged on. Suddenly the ship shuddered as the Admiral looked around.

"Sir, 5 imperial light cruisers, we fell into their ambush!"

Tallous watched as the light cruisers emerged from under the shadow of _Leviathan_ and began to fire upon the massive destroyers with their turbolasers.

"Increase fire on _Relentless_ , Resh, continue to monitor comms, I want to know when the last of _Phoenix squadron_ has escaped." Resh nodded as the main cannons on _Leviathan_ increased their fire, Konstantine's flagship began to burst into flames as turbolaser fire pounded it like a drum.

"Grand Admiral, we retrieved reports that the last of the rebel ships has escaped. One is heading back to Lothal.

"Chart a course for Lothal, lieutenant, inform our ground forces that the imperial forces are in retreat, I want all ships to jump to Lothal. I will be in my office, lieutenant, death troopers to me." With that, Tallous and his soldiers walked into the turbolift as it took them down to the office, Tallous sat in his chair as a holo projector turned on.

"Grand Admiral," Sato spoke, Tallous nodded in respect.

"Commander Sato, you don't have to worry about _Relentless_ anymore, it will be in drydock for a while. I however worry about the Jedi and their return to Lothal, imperial forces will have sent reinforcements to the planet after the breakout."

"You are moving forward with your invasion of the planet?" Tallous nodded.

"Yes, General Eto will be in charge of getting the forces needed, I am traveling to Lothal to support your Jedi and to find out more about the garrison on the planet, I will contact you when I have the information." The hologram fizzled out as a Death trooper ducked into the room.

"Sir, we have arrived in orbit of Lothal." Tallous turned to the trooper and spoke.

"Tell Resh to deploy Ties to scout the planet and bring the fleet over as close as we can to the planet, I want to know every speck of information we can here." The trooper nodded and left as the Grand Admiral turned to look back at the data reports.

Author notes

 **And that's three weeks' worth of chapter, next chapter will be on Thursday 3 weeks from now. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. gaining ships

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Resh looked down at the holotable before looking out the bridge doors at Tallous, the Grand Admiral stood on the bridge before Resh looked up.

"Grand Admiral, we launched shuttles and the fleet is ready, we have a transmission.

"Play it, Lieutenant, our invasion of Lothal can't be delayed forever." 6 light cruisers, 5 other mark 1 imperial star destroyers and 6 vindicator class heavy cruisers surrounded the _Leviathan_ as the flagship and its fleet hovered off the planet.

"Grand Admiral, I have sent 3 warships to Lothal, imperial forces have detained and locked them down, I require your help." Tallous watched the hologram in the ship's war room before turning to Resh.

"Launch the reinforcements."

1 Sentinel class shuttle dropped off 75 Stormtroopers, they carried E-11s and Dlt-19 blasters as they stormed down the ramp. Another shuttle dropped off knight Jumptroopers as the jet pack equipped Stormtroopers joined their fellow soldiers.

"Princess, I have sent in troops, Resh, bring the fleet closer." Resh nodded as the Knight fleet dipped closer to the planet.

"Grand Admiral, they have At-Ats." Tallous looked at the board before nodding as he continued to observe the holograms on the holotable.

"Launch a wave of Tie fighters, imperial forces are still spread thin due to the battle on Garel, we have the numerical advantage." 8 Tie fighters zoomed out of the _Leviathan's_ hanger as they dipped towards the planet.

A squad of Knight Stormtroopers fired on their imperial counterparts as one of the Hammer head corvettes lifted off.

The knight storm trooper commander fired his Dlt-19 as it ended a squad of imperial troopers.

"Keep fighting, men, Imps are losing steam, we can push them back!" the storm troopers fired their E-11s as Tie fighters and the _Ghost_ fired on the walkers. The massive war machines attempted to bring their heads to fire as the fighters fired their canons once more. The Jumptroopers fired as they flanked the imperial forces with their jetpacks. Imperial Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper went down as the knight troopers pushed up.

Another walker went down as the Ties blew one of its legs off.

Tallous watched as the last walker crashed down, 4 Stormtroopers were injured in the exchange and the Ties suffered no losses.

"Sir, we have the shuttles on our scanners." Kanan appeared on the Holoprojecter as Tallous watched the shuttles until, they and the Ties settled into the hanger bay.

"Thank you for the help, we have the Corvettes." Tallous looked out the window before turning back.

"And thank you, Kanan, I have now a glimpse at the defenses at Lothal, and we have given the Empire a Tactical loss. I will be taking my forces back to base, I will be back when you require the Knights, I bid you and your team good day." Tallous ordered the transmission cut as he looked out the window.

"We shall build a better world upon the ashes of the Empire."

Author notes

 **I just wanted to make a quick chapter before I make another one tonight. Until the next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Old faces and new promises

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tallous turned his head to the holotable as Resh walked up to the Grand Admiral.

"Sir, we have 2 things to report, our Stormtrooper garrison on Nixus Hub 218, we also have an incoming Lambda class shuttle inbound to Leviathan, it has political markings." Tallous knew who would be on the shuttle before turning to Resh.

"You have the bridge, Captain, I will greet our guest alone."

"I am a lieutenant, sir." Tallous walked to the lift.

"Your promoted for your services to the war." The doors closed as Resh made a decision to send the _Leviathan_ and its escorts to help the Lasat.

Tallous made it the hanger bay as thee shuttle set down, he locked eyes with the one person he wasn't prepared to see again.

"Ma'am." Tua's eyes locked onto Tallous's as she stepped down the ramp. Neither was prepared for the reunion since Lothal.

"Tal." She nearly cursed at her use of her nickname for the officer, she remembered back when he was a blasted captain and her personal aide. She was glad they didn't have company in the hanger bay or she would be flustered.

"I didn't think I would see you back since Lothal. New hat, I suppose the old one wasn't working?" Tua smiled.

"See you still have your sense of humor, Tal."

"Only for someone who isn't a fool in the government, Tu." Tallous's comlink blinked as the Grand Admiral answered it.

"Grand Admiral, we have entered the coordinates of the area where the _Ghost_ last was."

"Scan for them and bring the ship to alert status, Captain, you can at least tell me before you take my ship and jump." He turned his attention back to Tua and the soldier side of him melted away.

"I will have your quarters prepared, I will need you on the bridge however, our protocols demand all that all commanders be on the bridge when the ship is in combat." Tua smiled again as they stepped into the lift.

"Your full of it, Tal."

"Only because you're the only one to get my humor, Tu."

4 Tie fighters flew by the _Leviathan_ and its 2 light cruiser escorts, Tua and Tallous looked out the bridge window.

"I can't believe the Empire would go so far, they would bring death to all, I should have listened when you told me to defect." Tallous shook his head at this.

"I told you, I left because I didn't want to be a glorified thug in the Empire. You and I just wanted to help people, I see no reason you still can't." Tua nodded.

"I will be in my quarters. It's good to see you again, Tal." The Grand Admiral smiled.

"Call if you need anything, Ma'am." Tua entered the lift with 2 Nova Troopers as Tallous dusted his uniform off.

"Good to see you again as well, Tu." He said, so low no one else heard him.

Author notes

 **I will be posting another chapter on Saturday, I will also show more of Tallous and Tua's history. Until next weekend, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Battle of Chopper base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tallous and Tua stepped off the Lambda class shuttle as 4 Tie fighters flew overhead, Tallous was still looking at _Leviathan_ floating in the sky above Chopper base when a Stormtrooper commander ran up to the duo.

"Grand Admiral, our patrols have encountered spider like creatures, we managed to get our men back but these creatures have started to capture rebels. Tallous looked at Tua then back to the trooper.

"Get a company together and go get them back, trooper." The Storm trooper nodded before running off.

144 Stormtroopers picked their way through the wilderness, 20 were the Knights new incineration troopers armed with plasma throwers, 30 were Evo troopers armed with FA-3 flechette launchers. the rest were storm troopers and jump troopers, half the Stormtroopers and jump troopers had E-11s, the rest had DLT- 19 heavy blasters slung over their shoulders. The troopers picked their way through plants before one bent down to look at a sensor.

"They don't like the sensors, someone alert command." A Stormtrooper nodded and sent the news over his radio, the troopers bunched together when a screech was heard.

"Krykuna, dozens of them, I dealt with them before." An Evo trooper said, adjusting his weapon.

"Blast them and get to the base, troopers let's go!" The Stormtrooper commander said as he fired his DLT into a group of the creatures as they swarmed towards the troopers, creature after creature fell as the troopers blasted them with military precision. They fell back to a sensor post as 2 Sentinel class shuttles landed and the troopers backed up into the shuttles as the shuttles turned and flew back to the base.

1 hour after sensor posts are set up

Tallous was still looking over the hologram board as shuttles brought Stormtroopers and supplies back and forth to the base.

"Hmm…. What are you planning, Tarkin, you're always hiding in the shadows, you haven't revealed your trump card yet." Tua walked up to the Grand Admiral before he turned and looked at the former Governor.

"You are still looking for what Tarkin is up to." Tallous laughed and smiled as one of his hands went under his chin.

"Tarkin had lost the _Sovereign_ at Mustafar, he would need to send more forces to Lothal in advance for an attack on imperial territory, I am simply planning a strike that will get his attention, our government in the Knights believes it's not worth it, I don't agree." Tua nodded before speaking.

"Always thinking for the troops and people aren't you, Tal?"

"I have been looking out for the people since you were Minister of Lothal, we both know Pryce cares nothing for the people of our home. I will cut the empire in half for their crimes." Tua nodded.

"Just don't cut yourself down, Tal." Tallous watched the Minister walk away.

"I won't, Tua." Tallous said as he turned back.

Author notes

 **One chapter to make on Sunday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	13. battle over the recycling station

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

The Sentinel class shuttle landed at the floating base. 50 Stormtroopers and 20 Jump troopers jumped out and joined Erza and the others.

"Troopers cover the rebels while they get those Y-Wings!" The trooper commander said as he readied his DLT-19 the Stormtroopers nodded and readied their E-11S, dozens of Storm troopers ran down the opposite way as the knight stormtroopers took cover.

"Grand Admiral, troopers on the recycling station have encountered resistance, they are requesting orders." Tallous looked back from the base's holotable.

"Wipe out those imperials." The trooper nodded before an aide ran over.

"We also heard a Star Destroyer has entered the system." Tallous stepped towards a Lambda class shuttle as his death troopers followed.

"Prepare the _Leviathan_ , I fear we have stirred a bigger threat then Vader."

Droid and imperial Stormtrooper fell as the imperial Stormtroopers fired back, 3 troopers were wounded by fire before they cut down the last of the Imperial forces. The troopers nearly fell to their feet as the station shook. The Stormtroopers jumped back onto the shuttle flew back towards space.

"Blast it, sir they have a destroyer in orbit!" The destroyer shuddered as blasts shook it.

"What the devil?!" Governor Pryce said as her destroyer shuddered. _Leviathan,_ 2 light cruiser escorts. 4 A-wings, 1 quasar fire class carrier, and 2 C90 corvettes attacked the lone destroyer.

"It's the Knights fleet and the Rebels as well!" Konstantine said as a hologram of Thrawn shook his head.

"Tallous…. That fleet belongs to my student. Pryce, I urge tou to recall your forces, Tallous will destroy your ship and besides, this isn't the entire Rebel fleet." Pryce sighed as her destroyer caught fire on one side.

"Hyperspace now!"

"Pryce." Tallous said as he watched the destroyer jump, he looked over to see the shuttle settle into one of the light cruisers and nodded for Resh to order the small Knight fleet to jump to safety.

"Pryce? I can't believe it, she wouldn't leave the core for anything." Tua said as she looked over at Tallous as he pondered his next move while looking at the hologram table.

"That was her destroyer, I can only assume it means more capital ships will be over Lothal, I think whoever was responsible will know my tactics. Anyone else would fight to the bitter end. Resh reorganize our fleet and get our ground troops ready for another battle, I will speak with the Knight Senate." Tallous watched Resh enter the lift with a squad of Nova troopers before Tua spoke up.

"We can't let them destroy Lothal, I will not let our home be destroyed by Pryce." Tallous nodded before looking at the woman.

"I know, I am still planning my next move, I know a little bit about who we are up against, I assume however that someone far more dangerous is pulling the empire's strings this time."

Author notes

 **There will be one more chapter on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Skystrike

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Tallous watched the battle near Teralov with interest. The Grand Admiral watched the light cruiser's Tie Interceptor's wipe out the small convoy. He was pulled out of his study by Resh as the captain walked up to the holotable.

"Sir?" Tallous spoke as he watched and data flowed in from the attack.

"Sorry, Captain, I was just watching the battle footage to see something, that ship came from Skystrike station, I recognize the markings anywhere.

"Yes sir, Captain Syndulla sent in an agent to extract pilots from the station. Shall we depart there?" Tallous looked at the 2 light cruisers escorting the _Leviathan_ then looked back at Resh.

"Yes, get the fleet ready for battle, I suppose we should show these recruits a real battle."

Sabine, Rake and Antilles flew towards the corvette before a pilot called out.

"Star Destroyer!" Sabine looked over as _Leviathan_ and 2 imperial light cruisers appeared and a dozen tie interceptors dropped out of the destroyer's hanger.

"Grand Admiral, we have a signal from the station." Tallous didn't blink as Governor Pryce sneered at the man from the hologram.

"Governor Pryce, I should have realized a dead, repulsive monster like you was in charge of this, you're the only one this gutless to murder pilots that can't fight back in vacuum.

"You will burn, Tallous and the empire doesn't allow traitors." Tallous cut off the transmission with his comlink.

"Sabine, you have 20 minutes to return and get your defectors before I destroy the station, gunners power ion cannons, Resh, have our interceptors deal with their ties." Resh nodded as the _Leviathan_ and the light cruisers dropped into the atmosphere and flew towards the station. Tallous watched as a single Tie bomber and a Tie interceptor flew out of the hanger. Tallous nodded, understanding that Sabine was gone.

"Fire ion cannons." Tallous said as blue blasts impacted the station, Tallous watched the light cruisers open fire as well and the station burst into flames and began to drop from the sky.

"Goodbye, Governor Pryce, Resh plot a course into hyperspace." Tallous knew almost everyone had escaped the station, he also knew the loss of the station was a great blow to the Empire, he smiled as the _Leviathan_ and its escorts jumped to hyperspace.

Author notes

 **Ok, I couldn't think of a way to make this chapter longer so I winged it. Until Saturday or next week, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Siege of ryloth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

2 Tie fighters dipped through the atmosphere they strafed a pair of speeder bikes that were chasing Cham, Tallous watched the fighters roar past from the _Leviathan's_ bridge as he walked back to the war room.

"Sir, we have reports that all forces have engaged the Imperial forces on all fronts." Tallous looked at the hologram as he could see 4 AT-ATS stomped through the canyons with their blasters shooting away at imperial Stormtroopers below.

"My heart goes out to the Twi'leks. Has any of our patrols made it to the _Ghost?_ " Resh nodded.

"Yes, Admiral, scout troopers have reached the ghost and are returning to camp."

"And the status of our fleet?"

"All forces, orbital and terrestrial have reported in, and we are getting reports that more forces are coming in." Tallous walked into the turbo lift.

"Sir?"

"I'm going down to see what is the progress is on the ground forces, you have the bridge, captain."

The scout troopers heard the Lambda class shuttle before they saw it, Tallous and a squad of death troopers walked down the ramp as Tallous retrieved a holodisk from one of the troopers and activated it.

"Hera, I want to be the first to saw I will personally rip the imperial flag out of Ryloth when the imperials are defeated, I do need to ask what you and the others are doing back on Ryloth, our forces have made it into a warzone." Tallous gazed up at the Knight fleet, he saw _leviathan,_ about 20 light cruisers, 6 other mark one star destroyers, 15 gladiator class destroyers, and 20 victory and vindicator class star destroyers breaking through the skies above.

"I am here to help, they took my home and the Kalikori I have there, their troops are getting more organized I heard." Tallous gazed up the sky.

"Thrawn…." Tallous said as he through of one commander that could have turned such a tactical disaster into a stale mate.

"I'm sorry?" Tallous shook off his concern and looked down at the communicator.

"Nothing, I will see what aid I can offer, my fleet has broken their grip on orbit as you can tell, I am guessing you will need a distraction?"

"I would appreciate it, admiral." Tallous turned.

"Don't mention it."

Author notes

 **I will be making this episode into 2 or three parts. Until Saturday, lighting wolf out!**


	16. Thrawn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

The last thing the 2 Stormtroopers saw were a squad of 4 Death troopers marching down the ramp of a Lambda class shuttle before they fired their E-11Ds and killed the two troopers as Tallous walked down the ramp and into the Syndulla house with them. He held a comlink to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Resh, it's Tallous, I will be searching the Syndulla residence for Imperial officers. Keep the _Leviathan_ ready for my return and inform me of any new reports, Grand Admiral Tallous out." The lift reached the bottom as the Death Troopers formed up around the Knight Grand Admiral, Tallous was clearly able to make out two officers with Hera trying to stall them and a Scout Trooper Tallous was clearly about to deduce as Erza.

"Ah, Tallous, so nice of you to drop by, I was just talking to your friends." The officer said as Tallous mentally gasped, he was Chiss and a Chiss Tallous knew personally well.

"Thrawn, I should have known it would have been you, no imperial has the cunning to match wits with me besides Vader and a few others it seems."

The Chiss turned as the two Grand Admirals stood face to face for the first time in years.

"Our first reunion and we are on opposing sides. Ah, it was inevitable after all, you did favor Minister Tua over the empire." Tallous's blue eyes narrowed.

"You know full well that Tua had Lothal's best interests at heart, you and governor Pryce never saw the planet as anything more than a military factory planet. I would have thought that you would be above thinking such a small picture." If Thrawn was angered or annoyed by this, he didn't show it.

"You always were a stubborn one, student or not." Thrawn turned, the Kalikori he had taken from Hera in his hands.

"I must be returning to my ship, you are free to leave. Next time, however, we will meet as enemies and not friends." The Grand Admiral walked past Tallous's Death Troopers and into the turbolift as it closed and ascended. Tallous sighed and pulled out his holo disk as Captain Slavin stepped into the room, Tallous drew his side arm and fired it with one hand without looking as it stunned the officer as he turned on the holodisk.

"Captain Resh, Thrawn is in command on Ryloth." The officer nearly paled.

"We both know of his genius, sir, what is our next move?" Tallous pondered this for a moment as he put his blaster pistol back in its holster.

"I am returning to _Leviathan_ , order our light cruisers to support the Twi'leks then return to orbit and Contact Tua, I need to speak to her about something important."

Resh nodded as Tallous cut the call and stepped into the turbolift with his Death Troopers as a Lambda class shuttle landed outside as the Death Troopers killed the 4 Stormtroopers guarding the door way. Tallous stepped into the Shuttle as it lifted off and flew back towards the _Leviathan_ as the star destroyer lifted into orbit as the shuttle landed in its hanger bay. Tallous and his squad of Death troopers took the lift up to the bridge as Resh stood in the war room, a hologram of Tua on the war table.

"Tal?" The former Minister asked as Tallous walked up to the war table.

"Thrawn has been brought to Lothal by Governor Pryce." Tua's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Are you sure? We haven't seen him since you were my adjutant." Tallous nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it appears that the Imperial Knight Navy is going to be having a much harder time moving around now." Tua nodded.

"Will you be ok?" Tallous let out a small chuckle as the Knight Minster crossed her arms.

"I was being serious, Tal." Tallous nodded.

"I will be fine, I just need time to figure out another plan, I will talk to you again as soon as you can." Tua nodded, concern on her face as the transmission cut out.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter isn't going to be for a while, I don't think I'll be updating this story until December due to my story plans. I do promise to make bigger chapters by then. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. War meeting supply run

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Agamar

Resh watched as the Sentinel class shuttle landed and 20 Stormtroopers, 20 Jumptroopers and a squad of the new S.C.A.R or Special Commando Advanced Recon troopers walked down the ramp.

"Admiral Resh, our ground force is deployed." A Lieutenant said as the officer nodded, Resh had been promoted to Rear Admiral by Tallous, given his own small fleet and sent to Agamar to gather supplies. Resh walked to the communication terminal of his flagship, an Imperial light cruiser called the _Nebula_ , 5 Gladiator class star destroyers and 3 Gozanti class freighters made up the rest of the fleet.

"I do wonder how Grand Admiral Tallous is doing." Resh said before trying to contact the shuttle to give instructions.

Carida, Imperial Knight Capital

A Lambda class shuttle launched from the bay of _Leviathan_ as it headed for the planet, Captain Jerome Frida, the officer who had been dispatched to replace Resh after his promotion turned to a lieutenant.

"Grand Admiral says he wants the _Leviathan_ restocked and reloaded for combat, get us to a space station."

Tallous watched as the shuttle passed by 4 dozen Star Destroyers, dozens of light cruisers and smaller destroyed and thousands of TIES of various classes guarded the planet as the shuttle passed through the clouds.

"More security then I remember." Tallous said as he looked behind himself at the 4 Death Troopers who made up his escort, the shuttle passed by dozens of laser cannons and turbo lasers as it passed over a large wall built by the Knights soon after the planet was claimed by the Knights. The shuttle touched down at an Academy made for training the Knight troopers as the Knights now referred to their Stormtroopers.

"Let's go." Tallous motioned for his Death Troopers as the soldiers followed the Grand Admiral down the ramp as he passed by dozens of cadets being trained for the war, Tallous noticed the rows of shuttles and TIEs as he walked down the pathway and into the academy. Tallous entered a turbo lift with his troopers as the lift began to ascend.

"Captain Jerome, is the _Leviathan_ nearly done with being readied for war again?" Tallous spoke into his comlink before he got his response.

"Not yet, we need 10 more minutes before we are ready to depart, sir." Tallous cleared his throat before answering as the lift neared the top.

"Alert me as soon as it is done and alert me if Resh contacts you, Tallous out." Tallous slipped the comlink into his pocket as the lift reached the top.

"Stand guard at the lift, I won't be long." The Death Troopers nodded and took up positions on either side of the lift as Tallous walked past them and into the next room where 2 Knight troopers stood, DLT-19 heavy blasters in their hands.

"Grand Admiral Tallous, what a pleasure to see you, sir." The Troopers saluted as Tallous nodded.

"Glad to be back at the capital, troopers." He walked past them into the next room where a conference was being discussed.

"Senator Greco, we cannot afford to pull our forces out of the Ryloth System, if we lose the Twi'leks, we lost a supply route and an important base." Tallous walked into the room where the Senator was speaking to someone on holo. The person, however had their back to Tallous as they talked from a chair behind a desk.

"Governor Tua, I understand, but we cannot provide so much of our forces to a single planet, our trooper corps is already pressed thin since we do not have Kamino to clone more troopers and our shipyards are being pressed to the brink to continue to make ships. If you want to be able to have any pull besides being in control of Carida, I suggest you try to become a Moff or Grand Moff."

The senator cut the transmission as Tallous heard a sigh.

"I hate politics." Tallous chose this moment to speak up.

"So, do I, never understood why you chose Minister when you graduated from the academy. "Tua gasped and fell out of her chair as the Grand Admiral laughed.

"Don't do that, I didn't even know you were here." Tua turned as she sat in her chair again, she had removed her hat and ear speakers which revealed her blond hair still in its bun as Tallous crossed his arms behind his back.

"I heard 4 more Destroyers are being rolled off the production lines today, he was wrong, you know." Tua sighed and rubbed her temples as the Govender nodded.

"Yes, but the Senate for the Knights is deadlocked on what should be done next, first I nearly get killed on Lothal, now I'm running the planet that supplies the military for our war and serves as our capital."

"Relax, Tu, at the very least our military has allowed us to push the Empire back a bit, I am also working on a three-step plan that will both weaken the Empire and improve our military simultaneously." Tua was about to ask what it was when Tallous's holodisk buzzed. Tallous sighed and gave Tua a look of apology.

"Resh, what is it? I'm in the middle of a meeting with Governor Tua." The Rear Admiral nodded in apology before speaking.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we have found the supplies that we are helping the Rebels find, they were guarded by Battle Droids but…." The transmission showed the S.C.A.R troopers as one ripped the head off a b1 as another cut a Super battle droid in half with his knife as 2 Knight Troopers fired E-11s into a squad of battle droids, scraping them all.

"I will dispatch a pair of Zeta class shuttles to retrieve the supplies, good jo-…." He was cut off by a rumble that tossed Resh off his feet.

"The bad news is the Empire has arrived on Agamar, they have a destroyer and a pair of freighters dropping off ground troops." Tallous was about to speak up when Resh responded.

"We can handle it, I'll contact you when we are done, sir." The transmission cut off as Tallous cursed.

"Damnit, Resh." He turned to Tua before speaking again.

"I am going to reinforce him and then come back, I won't be late for the war meeting, plus I'll talk to the senate and get them to reconsider." Tua nodded as Tallous left and Tua smiled.

"Thank you, Tal."

Tallous began his trek past the 2 Stormtroopers as he reached the lift and took the lift down with his Death Troopers. He pulled his comlink out of his pocket.

"Captain Jerome, is the _Leviathan_ ready?" He was answered a minute later as the lift neared the ground.

"Yes, we are ready to depart, shall I call the rest of the fleet together?" Tallous answered as the lift reached the bottom and he and his troopers walked out.

"No, we shall be requiring them after this mission, though."

[Agamar]

"All gun's open fire, Gladiators, prepare concussion missiles and target their hull near the bow, gunners, I want their bridge targeted with the turbo lasers and our laser cannons firing on those freighters!" Resh yelled as he saw all 72 of the destroyer's TIE fighters were launched as well as all 8 of its Lambda class shuttles as well. 2 of Resh's Gladiator star destroyers launched all 24 of their TIE fighters as the destroyer fired on the freighters in Resh's fleet as _Nebula_ fired its laser cannons on the 2 imperial freighters, both were damaged by the barrage as one crashed into the other, destroying both as the concussion missiles impacted the destroyer, damaging it as it attempted to turn only to be fired on with more concussion missiles as it turned only to be destroyed by 3 concussion missiles that penetrated the shields and impacted the bridge.

"Now then, send in a TIE bomber to destroy the remaining walker." Resh said as _Leviathan_ came out of hyperspace along with 2 Zeta class cargo shuttles that flew towards the planet.

"Grand Admiral Tallous, I was just about to contact you, the Imperials are more or less defeated and we have the supplies." Tallous barely said a word over the hologram before nodding.

"Seems I misjudged you, Resh, I apologize." Resh nodded as the transmission ended.

"Grand Admiral, we intercepted a transmission between Governor Pryce and Grand Admiral Thrawn, it's going to take some time to decrypt, however." One of the communication officers said as Tallous nodded and walked into the lift.

"Send the transmission to my office when it is decrypted and contact Governor Tua and send the call to my personal communication terminal in my office, I have business to discuss." With that, the lift doors closed as Tallous took the lift down to his office.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to have an episode where** **focus is on the Knights as a whole and not just Tallous. This series won't be getting many more updates for a while. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Skirmish over Mykapo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Spear. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas art do.**

Above Mykapo _Leviathan._

"Resh, have you and the rebels evacuated the sympathizers?" Tallous asked as he sat at his office onboard _Leviathan_ , the Grand Admiral had sent Resh along with 2 of the _Victory_ 2 class Star Destroyers from the fifth fleet, the Knight fleet he was in command of, to evacuate the people of the planet 2 hours ago.

"Not yet, sir, we are still loading people, I do feel the need to ask why _Leviathan_ is all alone in orbit." Tallous was about to answer when his personal comlink buzzed.

"Grand Admiral, the new TIE commander for the Fifth fleet is onboard, he's waiting for you in the war room." Tallous turned to the holoprojecter where Resh waited for an answer.

"I will tell you later, Admiral, contact me when the evacuation is complete, Grand Admiral Tallous out." And with that, Tallous cut the discussion off before turning on his comlink.

"Thank you, Jerome, bring _Leviathan_ out of the asteroid field and prepare to launch interceptors in five minutes."

Tallous turned off his comlink before walking out of his office as his 2 Death Troopers waiting at the door fell into step with him as they walked into the turbo lift. Tallous stepped into the war room as the troopers took up guard positions.

Tallous could see Captain Jerome and a TIE Pilot with a blue streak running down his helmet, the man had spiky red hair, a scar under one cheek, and green eyes.

"Grand Admiral, this is Commander Artis Velt of the 131st TIE wing." The pilot turned and saluted as Tallous extended a hand to shake.

"I heard your one of the best groups in the Knight's TIE Corps."

"Yes sir, we are honored to be onboard _Leviathan_." Tallous nodded before turning on the holoprojector.

"Commander, get 5 of your pilots and deploy, I want recon of the planet since I don't have a probe droid and Admiral Resh is still evacuating the planet along with some of my Fifth Fleet."

The commander nodded and put on his helmet.

"Yes, sir." The man took the turbolift down to the hanger and within 2 minutes, 6 TIE Interceptors with the same blue markings were launched from _Leviathan_ 's hanger bay as the Star Destroyer entered the orbit of the planet.

"I heard transmissions that the Empire had a patrol attacked by a YT-2400 freighter and the entire patrol was destroyed." Captain Jerome nodded.

"Yes sir, our scanners did pick up wreckage and I'm waiting on the commander to report about the freighter." As soon as the words left his mouth, the holoprojecter turned on.

"Grand Admiral, we located the freighter but it seems the imperials are going to come back, orders?" Tallous walked onto the bridge as he spoke.

"Captain, prepare the ship for combat and alert me to what our scanners pick up, I want to introduce ourselves properly…. And tell Commander Velt to return to _Leviathan_ , I have the information I need." Tallous stared out the bridge window as Jerome gave orders over the holoprojecter.

5 minutes later.

"Sir, our sensors are reading one Imperial Light cruiser and 2 Gozanti class freighters. Shall we fly into the battle and open fire?" Tallous held up a hand.

"Not yet, open a channel to Commander Sato, I want to ask him about something." The Lieutenant nodded as he opened a channel as Tallous walked back into the war room.

"Commander Sato, I assume that your nephew is the one on the freighter?" Before Sato could respond, Tallous spoke.

"I know the crew of the _Ghost_ will have no doubt told you about what happened but I merely felt the need to ask." Sato nodded before speaking.

"Yes, their contacting me now as a matter of fact…. I will be right back after the call." The transmission ended as a lieutenant spoke up.

"Sir, scans show the freighter is out of action." Tallous sighed as he turned to Jerome.

"Jump us into the middle of the battle and target the freighters, I believe that Captain Syndulla will handle the evacuation of the Rebel freighter." Captain Jerome nodded as the ship prepared for a short hyperspace jump.

"Commander Sato, this is Captain Jerome. We will be joining the battle…. Now." And with that, _Leviathan_ came out of hyperspace in the middle of the space battle.

"Whoa!" The Grand Admiral looked back at the communications terminal as he could hear Sabine speaking over the other rebels.

"That is a Star Destroyer, kid." Tallous gave a throat slitting motion as Jerome nodded, within seconds, the duel turbolasers on the starboard side of _Leviathan_ opened fire, shredding the Gozanti freighters as Tallous turned.

"Cease fire, the rebels will handle the light cruiser, contact Admiral Resh and tell him to retreat from the system as soon as the sympathizers are evacuated." The Captain nodded and began to issue the message.

[Ghost]

"I didn't think the Grand Admiral would take a personal interest in the battle." Hera said before the scanners buzzed.

"Second Star Destroyer coming it, it isn't from the Knights!" Hera watched as another Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace over the Light Cruiser as 3 TIE fighters were launched from the hanger bay as Erza spoke up.

"I never thought I would see two Star Destroyers broadsiding one another!" Hera looked back, _Leviathan_ had begun to barrage the destroyer with all 63 Turbolasers on its starboard side as she and the rebels jumped to hyperspace.

[Bridge of _Leviathan_ ]

Tallous watched as _Chimaera_ continued to broadside _Leviathan_ as the two destroyers passed each other.

"Another time, Thrawn, we will end this eventually." He made a small waving motion at a lieutenant who nodded and prepared the hyperdrive as _Leviathan_ vanished into hyperspace. Tallous turned and walked back into the lift as his Death Troopers joined him.

"Take us to Cardia and prepare my shuttle, I have to speak to Governor Tua in the meantime." The lift closed and descended to level 5 as Tallous walked into his office, he made his way to the holoprojecter and turned it on as a hologram of Tua appeared.

"Tal?" Tallous turned to face the Governor as he spoke.

"Thrawn appeared over Mykapo but I believe that Resh was able to evacuate the sympathizers." Tua nodded before clearing her throat.

"You don't usually contact me unless it involves another war strategy…. I assume your returning to Cardia?" Tallous nodded as he turned to pick up a data pad.

"Can you meet me onboard the TIE construction factory above the planet, I have to discuss some new star fighters and I believe that Greo station is where we can kill two birds with one stone and get both meeting over with." Tua nodded.

"I will be there in ten minutes…. By the way, the Fulcrum agent that the Rebels are speaking with has transmitted the layout and data for the Imperial Factory on Lothal, I'll have it transmitted to the bridge of _Leviathan_. Tua out." The transmission fizzled out as the Grand Admiral looked at a map of the galaxy before turning on his comlink and contacting Captain Jerome.

"Captain, I want you to have Viper probe droids sent to Nar Shaddaa, Raxus Prime and Kamino, then send the data from the droids sent to my personal war room."

"I will have them dispatched at once, sir." The Grand Admiral turned back to the charts on the walls as data from battles with Imperial forces flowed in.

"Soon I will pull the Empire apart, piece by piece…."

[Cardia Capital of the Imperial Knights]

 _Leviathan_ came out of hyperspace as a Lambda class shuttle launched out of its hanger bay towards the space station in the middle of the fleet before settling into the hanger bay as Tallous and 2 Death Troopers walked down the ramp as Tallous watched another Lambda shuttle land in the hanger bay as Tua and 2 Stormtroopers walked down the ramp.

"Right on time, we can talk about the plan in the command center."

"My plan is a 4-point strike, Nar Shaddaa has a TIE factory over the planet that I plan to seize, Raxus Prime has a Star Destroyer shipyard in orbit that I plan to have Resh lead an assault on, Kamino must be seized so we can clone soldiers for the war effort and Lothal is my final point due to its galactic standing within the empire as a factory world." A Lieutenant ran in, out of breath and with a data pad in his hand.

"Sir, new intel from Fulcrum, it's about Lothal." Tallous took the data pad and read it.

"This changes everything, Tua I believe that you should come with me to Lothal, there has been a change in my plan." The Governor looked at the data pad and nodded.

"We should leave now."

Author notes

 **Another chapter done, I don't plan to post another chapter for a while, hope you enjoyed. Until the next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
